Corvus/History
History Corvus is a seasoned veteran and tracker in the Standing Battalion. It can be inferred that his tracking skills have proved to be an invaluable asset that has been made use of in a number of occasions. Book One - Moon Bloodthirsty Corvus is instructed by Amaya to track down the princes, believing that Rayla would notice them following her, and possibly kill Callum and Ezran as result. Through the Ice Corvus successfully tracks down Team Zym but is alerted to Rayla's attention when he steps on a twig. The two have a a brief scuffle and Corvus nearly trapping Rayla twice. Corvus orders that she frees Callum and Ezran but Rayla tells him that they chose to come with her and that they are friends. Corvus denies this by reminding her about King Harrow's death at Runaan's hand. Then he realizes that the princes don't know about their father's death and warns Rayla that Callum and Ezran will hate her when they find out. Rayla throws Corvus in a ditch and promises that he will come back. Smoke and Mirrors Corvus interrupts Claudia's dark magic spell and allows Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and Zym to escape. In doing so, he himself is captured. Soren accuses Corvus of being a traitor, but he objects saying that since he and Claudia tried to capture the princes, they are the traitors. He tells them about his mission but they deny it. Fire and Fury Corvus is being held captive by Soren and Claudia who plan to arrest him. When they notice Pyrrah, Corvus pleads to Soren not to attack the dragon, realizing that she is only intimidating them. Soren ignores him and shoots at the Sun Dragon. With the village in danger, Corvus is freed and taken charge of evacuating the townspeople after Pyrrah attacks, now provoked. The Book of Destiny Corvus finally approaches the princes and acknowledges that Rayla is a friend. He introduces himself to Ezran and tells him that Amaya has sent him. Corvus approaches Ezran, informing him that he is here to serve him as king. Finally realizing that his father is dead, Ezran leaves. Corvus becomes concerned with Ezran's absence and decides to go after him. Breathe Encouraged by Rayla, Corvus tracks Ezran and is shocked to find that his tracks are replaced with banther tracks. Corvus tells this to Rayla and is confused when she bursts into laughter. She explains Ezran's ability to talk to animals which means he rode on a banther, not eaten by one like he thought. Corvus reunites with Ezran and is happy to see Callum fully recovered from the effects of Dark Magic and now connects to the Sky Arcanum. He introduces himself to Callum and reveals that he told Ezran about King Harrow's death. When Ezran decides to return home, Corvus assures Callum and Rayla that he will bring him home safely. Corvus allows Ezran to ride on him when he uses his telepathic connection to Zym and get him to fly. He then admits that he is a weird young king. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem He arrives in the throne room riding on a banther behind Ezran. He watches as he is crowned king and bows before him. The Crown He leads Ezran to the throne room when it's time for his first High Council meeting. Initially, he was denied access because High Council meetings are attended by the king, the High Council itself, and necessary security but Ezran specifically requests Corvus to come. He is shocked to learn about the attacks on Evenere, Del Bar, and Neolandia, and even more so when Soren and Claudia are brought before Ezran for judgement. Unlike everyone in throne room, Corvus is unsuprised when Claudia accidently confesses Soren's secret mission. Corvus stands up for Ezran when Kasef tells Ezran that he'd fail as both a king and a son if doesn't take action against Xadia. When Kasef asks who is he to interrupt a royal discussion, Corvus introduces himself and that he has been specifically requested. Corvus is pleased when Ezran finally takes up the crown and makes the decisions for Katolis. References }} Navigation Category:Histories